el titan y la guerrera
by light-panconqueso
Summary: Eren había perdido el control de su titán y mikasa debía matarlo ¿ella podrá matar a su única familia?


Eren había perdido el control de su titán y había escapado fuera de los muro destruyendo muchas cosas a su aso y…. asesinado muchas personas importante… Jean, Connie, Sacha, Armin…. La sub-capitana Hanji Zoe y el cabo Rivaille…murieron asesinado por eren en un intento fallido por recuperarlo, las órdenes eran clara, el capitán Erwin había perdido mucha gente por culpa de Eren, Eren era una amenaza y tenía que ser asesinado en titan o… en humano, Mikasa era la única más fuerte que podría contra Eren, Erwin perdió un brazo y no podía pelear… Mikasa se le dio la orden de asesinarlo, aunque Mikasa se opusieran la órdenes eran clara… Mikasa finalmente desbastada tuvo que aceptar

* * *

Mikasa se introdujo en el bosque mientras lo otros dos equipo esperaban la señal de titanes anormales y normales para que mikasa peleara sin problema… Mikasa busco a Eren, este debería ser el lugar donde se encuentra, se escucho el rugido de Eren cuando se convierte en titan, Mikasa siguió el rugido y lo encontró, Mikasa estaba feliz y a la vez triste, tenía que asesinar a su única familia y su único amigo que le quedaba…

* * *

Se posos sobre un árbol mientras miraba a Eren, Eren se dio la vuelta mirando a su hermana, Mikasa solo miraba sus ojos verdes claro pero todo paro cuando un puño de Eren llego donde mikasa estaba, Mikasa lo esquivo con su equipo 3DM, Eren grito, Mikasa corto los muslo de las piernas de Eren asiéndolo caer… de verdad era el su hermano el cual paso casi 10 años desde la muerte de sus padres…Eren tenía su cuello libre pero mikasa no lo atacaba no podía…solo lo lastimaba… mikasa se poso sobre la cabeza de Eren para ver si él seguía con vida atreves de sus ojos… eren intento atacarla mikasa pudo esquivar el golpe pero recibió varios cortes en sus cuerpos sobre todo en sus brazos y rostro, eren se intento parar pero sus muslo aun no se regeneraban por completo… mikasa vio los brazos de eren e intento cortar los muslo para poder detener sus golpes, pudo a serlo pero en unos de sus brazos, eren se acorralo contra un árbol para que no cortaran su cuello después de todo seguía siendo eren…

* * *

pero porque seguía lastimándolo aun que lo quería… quería vengar a sus amigo… eren agarro a mikasa logro zafarse pero se rompió lagunas costilla y su pierna… Erwin solo miraba a los demás equipo que mikasa saliera con vida y con noticias de eren muerto… "capitán… usted cree que mikasa ackerman pueda con eren jeager" peguntaba un extraño al lado del el "mikasa ackerman es una chica fuerte nunca l mande a estas expediciones por el motivo que puede ponerse en nuestra contra pero ahora que está sola con eren podrá hacerlo y ere tal vez la reconozca pero tendrá… que asesinarlo" dijo erwin en espera de mikasa. Eren miro a mikasa fijamente que estaba dispuesto a matarlo….mikasa se posos sobre un árbol atrás de la cabeza de eren pero mikasa quedo paralizada al a ver a eren en la parte de atrás un poco mas debajo de la nuca…"eren" dijo mikasa , el titan eren se paro, mikasa estaba desconcentrada y paralizada eso provoco que eren la atacar y mikasa no lograra esquivar el golpe y callo, una de la cuchilla de le atravesó su abdomen… mikasa gimió de dolor , tomo la espada y la saco…era una herida que le atravesó una parte de su pulmón y la caída provoco que la cuchilla le atravesará todo su abdomen, mikasa se paro y vio que el titan de eren estaba gritando cuando de repente escucho " detente! No le hagas daño!" de parte de eren "mikasa!" dijo eren saliendo del titan el titan empezó a evaporarse…. Mikasa se paro débilmente, poso una de su mano sobre su herida y fue donde eren cojeando, se acerco a eren el cual estaba consciente... "eren" dijo mikasa "mikasa" dijo eren… mikasa empezó a llorar… "mikasa... lo siento... Te intente matar otra vez…" dijo eren, mikasa puso su mano sobre su espada "eren… por que" pregunto mikasa "no lose…. Mikasa" respondió eren mirando la camisa de mikasa que se llenaba de sangre… "te hice daño… muchos… no solo heridas si no también sentimentales… me demore mucho en darme cuenta… mikasa… tu abdomen, esa herida…. Que atravesó tu pulmón hasta el otro lado… te lo hice yo…. Cierto? " dijo eren, mikasa asintió "ya veo" dijo eren " lo siento" dijo eren… "no te disculpe… por favor… no fue tu intención… no sabía lo que así a… lo siento eren…" dijo mikasa atravesando la espada por el pecho de eren otra forma de matar a un humano-titan "todos esto años intente cuidarte ahora soy yo la que te asesino" dijo mikasa "mikasa…hiciste lo correcto… soy yo el asesino no tu… yo mate mucha gente… jean, Connie, sacha, e incluso a armin… a hanji y levi... De verdad soy feliz… al saber que tú me asesinaste…mikasa…te quiero…" dijo eren cayendo muerto "también te quiero eren" dijo mikasa llorando mientras salía del bosque caminando.

* * *

Mikasa salió del bosque dejando un camino de sangre a su paso estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y le costaba respirar, su pulmón izquierdo estaba dejando de funcionar, escupía sangre de vez en cuando mientras caminaba… mikasa salió del bosque encontrándose con su equipo… "eren está muerto…" dijo mikasa antes de caer muerta …

FIN


End file.
